Better As A Memory
by PunkRockStar87
Summary: He was better as a memory than as her man...


Title: Better As A Memory

Author: Punkrockstar bitches ;)

Disclaimer: own no one but myself and my children song belongs to kenny chesney

The man sighed as he looked out of the window from the his fifth floor hotel room. It was a damp, rainy, miserable day in Atlanta. Kind of fit perfect with his mood. He had just broken up with his girlfriend of almost a year and it hurt like hell.

He remembered always loving her, since the day she walked into the Steele Domain in Chicago in '99. She looked alot different back then as opposed to now. She had a smaller body frame, not much muscle at that point in time, her hair was a sandy tone...but still beautiful. Even though, she had only been there for a short period of time, they had connected immediately. He had a girlfriend at the time so he never acted on his attracted toward her but nevertheless, he still felt it. But after a week or so, she was gone.

He heard that she signed with ECW months later and even watched a few shows and kind of smiled at how new she still was to the wrestling world. He still remembered when she small packaged him on his head. He teased her to this day about that one.

He recalled the first time he ever saw her on WWE television...

FLASHBACK...

"Dude, it's been 2 months since we watched Smackdown. But it's been pretty good so far." Colt Cabana said to his best friend Phil.

They just got back from a European tour and were excited to watch the show. Phil nodded his head in agreement. The Hardy Boyz and T&A just had an awesome match and now T&A's manager, Trish Stratus, was in the ring slapping them around. The crowd seemingly went insane when a redheaded young woman ran down to the ring and clotheslined Trish from behind. The Hardyz took control of T & A. Lita, the redhaired girl, got on on the middle turnbuckle and proceeded to do a leg drop on the Candian beauty. T & A got Trish away from an angry Lita, and headed up the ramp.

"Doesn't Lita look familiar?"

"Yeah I think that's the girl we trained with like last year."

"She's gotten a hell of a lot better. She's making it."

Phil simply nodded, still speechless. This was the inspiration he needed to get to the WWE now. He wasn't going to give up, not ever. If she could do it, then so could he.

END OF FLASHBACK...

Phil sighed again and walked away from the window, his eyes looking down at the floor. He grabbed the remote to the television set and turned it on, deciding that he needed anything to get his mind off of his most recent ex. But that only made it worse, because the show that was on reminded him of her more.

It was called Animal Cops, and they were rescuing a black lab from an abusive owner. He remembered her love for dogs, how she told him how awful it was when she lost her dog Cody to cancer. She couldn't even tell it without crying and he had to wipe a couple of tears himself. She told him how she got through her neck injury, by volunteering at a local animal shelter. She always let the animals out of their cages after the shelter was closed, even though she wasn't allowed to, because she knew how being caged felt. It was the way she felt when she had broken her neck. He was impressed when she returned to the ring after a year. Very few women would ever even consider doing that after such an injury, but not Amy.

Her heart was totally into wrestling and she was determined to make a difference in the world. And she did. She always amazed him.

He recalled when they first saw each other again, after 7 long years, he finally made it to WWE. He wasn't sure at first if she would remember him, but she did. She was still embrassed about small packaging him on his head so he made sure to always tease her about it when he saw her, which wasn't often. WWE had sent him to OVW & ROH, where he had met and fell in love with another woman, Maria, and didn't think much about Amy anymore.

When WWE had finally given him a shot at one of the main shows, she was leaving the company. He didn't talk much to her, well, rather she didn't talk much to him or anyone for that matter. She kind of became a shell of herself, he thought, because she was always cheerful and friendly to everyone. He heard through the grapevine that because of her affair with Adam "Edge" Copeland, WWE management treated her awful. And she grew frusterated and decided to retire. He didn't pay much attention to her then, as he focused on his own career and life with his girlfriend. Things went sour after 3 years with Maria.

He was frusterated with how he had been treated with WWE and things weren't clicking anymore with his girlfriend, so they split in 2007.

About a year later, was when he saw Amy again. He went to a rock show, and one of the bands playing were the Luchagors which was Amy's band. He couldn't believe it. They were very good. He thought she looked like she was at peace on stage, in her own little world. They caught up and became good friends again, and eventually that lead to more.

He really fell in love with her but he was changing, and he had to end things. He claimed it was too hard for them to be together with him being on tour with WWE unless she came with him. But she refused. She didn't wnnt anything to do with wrestling and he claimed he understood.

They eventually began fighting alot, mostly Phil was just being an asshole because his career was not going in the right direction and he took it out on her, which led to the break up today. he regretted it of course because he knew he would never love another the way he loved Amy Dumas, but he knew she deserved better than him, someone that wouldn't yell or snap at her for stupid things. He closed his eyes and felt the tears slide down his cheeks.

He knew he had to let go.


End file.
